Cold
by TygerFang
Summary: Olivia ignored everything around her. She was merciless and her eyes were dark. But most of all she was just cold, what else could be expected. What she didn't notice was that someone was watching, noticing everything going on.


**TF: Wow it feels great to have a story up and finished. I'm still trying to stop beating myself up for not writing more, but don't worry I'm not going to kill myself. I'm not beating myself up_ that _much. Oh and with the thoughts, all of them are Olivia's except for the small ones that are ther **

** Disclaimer: L&O: SVU is mine, yes I know. It is. muhahahahaha, so what are you going to do about it? Dick Wolf never owned anything really it's a conspiracy, honest it is just ask Munch!**

* * *

  
_ Everything that's ever happened anyone could expect me to behave like this. to think like this. It's what I seem to be. Nature or nurture I was born to be cold, to be unforgiving, and to be vicious. Being what I am what else could anyone logically think? At this point I actually don't care..._

The rain pounded harder against the sidewalk, as if it were trying to burrow holes straight through it. The water cascading down seemed to drown out all noise muffling the usually loud city. Yet the image was quite clear to her as she watched.

Olivia didn't realize someone was there, her lips were pursed and her eyes were cold. Unforgiving as she pinned him to the wall, a scowl evident on her face like a predator. The ally way was filled with the usual garbage and random objects, and yet they seemed to be right in the middle of it oblivious to anything else.

_My thoughts were quick with anger, I couldn't seem to hold onto any of them yet my mind still got the message. My anger was past boiling._

He yelped as Olivia's arm pressed harder against his throat, eyes clouded with many different thoughts. She smirked coldly as she hissed a warning in his ear.

"You try anything again and you'll be sorry."

It was short, vicious, and to the point. Her voice even and chilled as she spoke, and his eyes widen in fear as the message sank in.

As the other woman was watching this she was shocked and confused. When she noticed he tried to writher out of Olivia's grasp she nearly gasped at what she saw.

_Not yet, I'm not letting him go yet. I want him to understand clearly. _The thoughts resonated coldly through her mind, at this point she wasn't angry she was just trying to get it done. _No emotion moves my heart now, even thought I think it should. I half want the anger back because that seems better for the situation, but another part – a darker part – doesn't really mind this change at all._

Her gun was pulled and rested on the side of his head. He freezes, and she repeats what she said before.

"Try anything, and you'll be sorry."

Her eyes look at him to show him how serious she is. And he sees, he trembles as he looks from her eyes to the gun in her hand. In one swift motion she puts away the gun and drops him onto the ground satisfied that he'd listen to her warning. She walked down the other side of the valley a menacing look to her walk and a hunch in her shoulders as she walked through the sheets of rain without noticing a drop.

Alex Cabot just stood frozen, umbrella in hand as the man ran fearfully past her and out of site. What got over her? She may not have known much about the detective, and she may have been cold. That she noticed clearly. When she looks at this though, it seemed completely out of character. Before she could stay in her confusion any longer she felt a tug from something.

Coming out of her thoughts there was a teenage girl trying to get up and get her attention. Her eyes were caramel and her hair was blond, and she pouted her lips as she looked fearfully at Alex. It was clear she was scared and sobbing.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Alex asked worried.

"p-please help… he…" her voice cracked as she clutched Alex's hand.

She suddenly feared for the worse. "Are you ok? Did he …" She couldn't finish the sentence it got caught in her throat. _Did he rape her??_

As if she could read her mind she quickly responded. "n-n-no no, he… he was trying to…. Then that woman came… and…"

Alex Cabot seemed to understand what happened at that point, and as she listened to the girl finish her story she just said one thing softly to herself_…_

_"_Maybe she isn't so cold after all..."_  
_

* * *

**please review, my soul lives off of reviews. Ignore that emptying part of your soul you don't need it all anyways...**


End file.
